<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fight for Me (Oneshot) by granttus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658648">Fight for Me (Oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/granttus/pseuds/granttus'>granttus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Defensive, Jealousy, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, harrassment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:15:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24658648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/granttus/pseuds/granttus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi sees a side of Bokuto he never knew existed. He learns what happens when a gentle soul is pushed to it’s breaking point in patience.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka oneshots [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fight for Me (Oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightclubs weren’t really Akaashi’s thing, but they definitely were Kuroo and Bokuto’s thing. And they were all invited to one to celebrate Konoha’s birthday.</p><p>And of course the two nitwits who dragged him here had disappeared to get them drinks, leaving Akaashi alone at a table. He would have asked Kenma to come along and keep him company, but the guy was sick. The rest of the guys were busy on the dance floor or drinking at tables together. </p><p>So Akaashi sat at the table on his phone while the music pounded too loud and the bodies danced too close. </p><p>He glanced up at the crowd, trying to spot either of the dumbasses, at least so he wasn’t alone. He saw Kuroo’s dark hair standing at the bar, so he could only assume Bokuto was nearby. </p><p>“Hey beautiful,” a deep voice said from behind Akaashi, sliding into the seat next to him with an arm over his shoulder. Akaashi glanced up and shrugged his arm off. “Aw, don’t be like that baby.”</p><p>Akaashi closed his eyes and scooted away from him. The stranger was taller than Bokuto with tan skin and thick, black curly hair. His eyes were dark brown and he leaned in towards Akaashi with a grin. </p><p>“Don’t be shy,” he said, leaning into Akaashi’s personal space. “Or are you the silent beauty type? I like that.”</p><p>Akaashi looked around at the crowd, praying to see his boyfriend somewhere. Where was he? He was extremely uncomfortable. </p><p>“I’m not shy,” he said, putting his phone down. “I’m waiting for my boyfriend and you’re in my personal space.”</p><p>“Want me to be more in it?” He asked, getting uncomfortably close. “We could ditch him. He doesn’t have to know.” His nose was practically stroking Akaashi’s neck. Akaashi shied away, scooting farther away and covering his neck. </p><p>“I’m not interested.”</p><p>“Aw, come on…” he whined, getting closer and putting his drink in Akaashi’s hand. “At least drink a little with me.”</p><p>“No thanks,” Akaashi said, pushing the glass away and sending a nasty glare at him. “You’re not my type.”</p><p>The stranger’s hand closed around Akaashi’s. “Just a fews drinks? I promise I hold it well.”</p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?”</p><p>Akaashi looked up in absolute relief at the familiar voice. His boyfriend stood in front of the table with his arms crossed. His shirt was tight, showing off every muscle in his torso and emphasizing his biceps and shoulders. He crossed his arms over his chest and he looked pissed. Akaashi had never seen him look so angry before. On one hand it was kind of hot. On the other, he didn’t know Bokuto was capable of this much anger. </p><p>The stranger then turned and looked him up and down. His eyes lingered on Bokuto’s hips which ticked Akaashi off more than he already was. When his eyes returned to Bokuto’s face, he sported an unimpressed grin. “Trying to hook up.”</p><p>“With my boyfriend?” Bokuto asked, cocking an eyebrow up and taking a step forward. </p><p>“Your boyfriend doesn’t seem too adamant,” he said, leaning back, his arm around the back of Akaashi’s seat. Akaashi flinched, leaning away from his arm. Bokuto noticed and Akaashi could feel the rage rolling off him in waves. </p><p>Bokuto slammed his hands on the table causing the glasses to jump and rattle on the small table. A few people nearby turned to watch what was about to go down. His face was dangerously close to the stranger’s. He looked almost feral. “You listen to me, and listen well,” he said, his words were nothing but venomous and full of intent. His glare was predatory, like one wrong move and this guy was dead meat. He’d never seen this side of Bokuto. Akaashi couldn’t help but stare at the most cheerful person he’s ever known looking so angry and so willing to start a fight on Akaashi’s behalf. He felt his heart jump when Bokuto’s arm flexed dangerously, ready to move. “You so much as look at my boyfriend one more time, you’re a dead man. Got it?”</p><p>“Or what?”</p><p>“I’ve been a volleyball spiker for at least 9 years and if I were to punch you, you’d be in a world of pain,” he replied, standing straight. His eyes were watching him sharply, at the ready.</p><p>“Alright, jeez,” The guy said as he raised his hands in surrender, lifting his arm off Akaashi’s shoulder and leaving. Akaashi sighed in relief and melted against the seat. A group of girls cheered from behind as he left.</p><p>As soon as he was out of sight, Bokuto turned to Akaashi with concern written all over his face and took his hand gently. “Akaashi, are you okay? He didn’t touch you anywhere else, did he?”</p><p>Akaashi smiled as Bokuto wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Akaashi’s shoulder. ”You almost got into a fight to defend<br/>
me?”</p><p>“Hm? I guess I did,” he said sheepishly, pulling back and scratching the back of his neck. “You mean the world to me, so I definitely would.”</p><p>The corner of Akaashi’s mouth tipped up in a ghost of a smile. “I've never seen you that angry before.”</p><p>Bokuto pursed his lips and tapped his fist on his forehead as if frustrated with himself. “I saw him touch your hand and I just...got so angry I wanted to punch him in his stupid face.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled as Bokuto wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you, Bokuto-san,” he said.</p><p>“I’m sorry I didn’t come sooner,” he said, resting his chin on Akaashi’s chest and looking up at him with puppy dog eyes as if pleading for forgiveness. “You looked so uncomfortable.”</p><p>Akaashi passed a hand over his hair with a raised eyebrow. “Did you get jealous?” He teased, knowing Bokuto didn’t get jealous easily and felt bad about getting jealous. </p><p>A blush bloomed across his face and he pouted. “O-Of course I did!” He said. “You’re so pretty and amazing and I get upset when other people think so and try to take you from me! Because you’re my pretty setter!”</p><p>Akaashi kissed Bokuto’s nose. “I’m glad you did,” he smiled as Bokuto’s ears grew red. “I didn’t think you were capable of jealousy, Bokuto-san.”</p><p>“Akaaaaashiiii…” he whined.</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes and pulled Bokuto into the seat next to him, leaning against his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Hmm. I love you, Koutarou.”</p><p>“Love you too Keiji,” he mumbled, his lips against Akaashi’s temple. He glanced off to his right when he felt eyes on him. The guy from earlier was watching them and Bokuto shot a nasty look at him, wrapping his boyfriend in a protective hug as if to say ‘keep your dirty paws off’ without words. </p><p>“Bokuto-san, you tensed up,” Akaashi said, looking up at Bokuto. “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“Not really,” he grumbled, looking back towards the bar, “He keeps staring. I have a bad feeling.”</p><p>“Just ignore him,” Akaashi said, drawing his boyfriend’s gaze. “Most guys back off after they’re threatened once. Why don’t I go to the bathroom and then we go home?”</p><p>“Sure,” he smiled, letting his boyfriend leave. </p><p>—</p><p>“Please stay away from me and my boyfriend,” Akaashi stated firmly, trying to push past the tall man who grabbed his wrist. “Let go of me.”</p><p>“I won’t take no for an answer,” the taller man said, pulling Akaashi closer. “You’re so pretty.”</p><p>Akaashi felt his skin crawl and he yanked his arm out of his grip. “I said let go,” he said, ducking under the arm caging him against the wall. “Don't touch me. Leave me the hell alone.”</p><p>“Feisty,” he said. He was obviously intoxicated but this was ridiculous. He grabbed Akaashi’s face and kissed him, to which Akaashi tried to shove him away but he was way too big to shove away easily. </p><p>But he was suddenly wrenched off and thrown to the ground with a very loud crack. When Akaashi looked the opposite direction he found his boyfriend standing there with his fists clenched and ready to be swung again and his eyes glinting dangerously.</p><p>“What part of ‘stay the hell away’ do you not understand?” He asked, glaring down at the guy with the force of a thousand storms. His voice was steely and dangerous and his eyes were absolutely vicious. They promised pain should the taller stranger decide to take it further. Akaashi couldn’t help but smile.</p><p>He held his cheek which was already swelling and bruising. “You son of a bitch,” he cursed and ran away. </p><p>Bokuto was at Akaashi’s side immediately, hugging him against his chest and checking him over. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”</p><p>Akaashi smiled tiredly, letting his forehead rest on Bokuto’s collarbone. “I’m okay,” he said, wrapping his arms around Bokuto’s waist. “I just wanna go home.”</p><p>“Then we’ll go home,” he said gently, holding Akaashi against him and pulling him back enough to kiss his forehead. “We’ll go home and watch some funny videos.”</p><p>Akaashi nodded as Bokuto’s hand slipped down his arm, lacing their fingers and holding the back of his hand against his lips. It made Akaashi’s heart race a little more. He turned their hands so he could run his thumb over Bokuto’s red and soon-to-be bruised knuckles. </p><p>Akaashi clenched his teeth and bit back a smile. Bokuto was such a gentle soul but was so willing to fight for him, it made his pulse quicken. Obviously it was the same the other way around but the fact that the most cheerfully dense person he knew would start a fight to defend him...it made him warm. </p><p>—</p><p>“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said, leaning his head on Bokuto’s shoulder as they sat on the couch with Bokuto’s laptop, watching funny video compilations. “For everything.”</p><p>“Of course, ‘Kaashi,” he replied, pressing a comforting kiss to his temple. “You mean everything to me.”</p><p>Akaashi smiled, burying his face in his neck. “And you mean everything to me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it’s 2am rn and im too lazy to edit this ill edit it tomorrow morning lmao pardon any errors :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>